The Twin and The Watchmaker
by JJBluebell
Summary: Claire has a twin sister, their very different people! but Anna feels left out of the family and completely alone, so what happens when the geeky resentful twin meets the reserved watchmaker turning killer, what is his affect on her?  Please review
1. Meeting Anna

Noah Bennet sits looking over the case that let him to this situation, not a few hours ago had he and Claude entered the apartment of Meredith Gordon only for her to go up in flames! The non-ability agent had managed to reach the crib holding two screeching baby girls and managed to get them and him to safety with nothing but minor burns and smoke interrelation.

He reads over the notes carefully, the mark was a known pyrokinetic however her children were undetermined in their ability status, two twin girls Claire and Anna Gordon, Anna was the younger by three minutes!

Noah could not hold back his surprise as later that day both girls are placing into his arms, Claire, blonde giggling and Anna, a light mix of blonde and brunette, sucking her thumb, both girls sharing the same big green eyes. I think it's safe to say that was the moment he fell in love with the two girls, his daughters.

15 Years Later: -

I sit in my room, finishing up my calculus homework as I look to the cage in the far corner next to my dresser, a white, golden coated ferret sitting on top of it on the small cushion, and smile lightly. My gaze then strays to the mirror on my dresser, my hair is brown mix of curls and waves that fall down my back, my sweetheart shaped face peaches and cream, my green eyes large with long lashes, my skinny fame slouched in a baggy shirt and sweat pants, my sliver doe pendant hanging from the silver chain around my neck. If you didn't know better you wouldn't know Claire and I are twins, I look more like Emma Roberts where she resembles Elisabeth Harnois.

I frown and go back to my work as a light knock comes from the door and glare at it "g-go away L-Lyle!"

"Bambi!" a deep loving voice answers

I jump up instantly and race to the door opening it to find a smiling man with horn rimmed glasses "Daddy!"

We hug and I smile up at him "how was y-your trip?"

"Boring, nothing but old shirts spouting gibberish, but I did make a few new contacts that could benefit the company so… I think it was worth it! And I got you a little something!" he says as he walks us into the room

I can't help but beam slightly as he pulls out a cloth covered rectangle. As I open the cloth I hold my breath in awe, there is my hands is slightly a tattered red hardback, gold lined pages with a the sweet script reading 'Wuthering Heights' "Dad…t-thank you, it's b-beautiful!"

He smiles proudly and nods his head "open it!"

I carefully open the page and find a loving inscription 'to my Darling Betty, for all I am is yours, Love, Anton' I trace the words with my fingertips and teary eyes "Betty and A-Anton, I'm s-sure they loved e-each other very m-much!"

He smiles to me warmly as I walk over to my shelf of inscribed gifts, from classics books such as Oliver Twist and Jane Eyre to personalized old jewelry and watches. I look back and smile at seeing my pet ferret racing around my father's feet.

I let out a light laugh as I say "H-Henry missed y-you to!"

"So it would seem! But anyway why don't you tell me what's been happening with you since I left? Your sister seems upset with you." He says, picking up henry and handing him to me as we take a seat on my bed

I sigh as I hold Henry and explain "I-I was h-heading to sit d-down at l-lunch, w-when Todd J-Jameson tripped me! My tray l-landed on C-Claire. . . I w-was having c-chilly!"

He makes a face and sighs outwards "well… I can see why she'd be upset but it's not exactly your fault, don't you worry Bambi, I'll have a word!"

I smile timidly, knowing he'll fix the situation between Claire and I.

my sister and I aren't close, not anymore… as children we were inseparable, where the was one you'd find the other, but that all changed when we reached middle-school and Claire lost her braces and joined the cheerleading team, at the time she did it because mom wanted her to, but over time… I guess she just changed, into the perfect teenage American dream, were I stayed the same geeky loser I'd always been!

Later at dinner I walk down into the living room for dinner only for my sister to snark "eeww mom Anna has her rat at the table!"

"He's a ferret, n-not a rat!" I bite as I go to take my seat

"Anna no, no pets at the dinner table!" my mother declares

I glare to her and answer "but the d-dog can eat o-of a gold p-plate!"

"Don't compeer Mr. Muggles to that rat!" Claire shouts from the table

I push him into her face "Ferret! S-say it w-with me… F-ferret!"

She shakes her head lightly "would if you could say it at all!"

As I go to attack her my mother shoves two plates in my hands, one of spaghetti and the other of strawberry shortcake "if you refuse to leave him upstairs then you can eat there with him!"

I place Henry on my shoulder and take the plates, turning on my heel and head upstairs, passing my confused father on the walk. Once in my room I lock the door and pull out my laptop, putting some spaghetti in his eating bowl beside me on the bed as the laptop loads.

I pick at the food as I open up and login to a private chat room:-

_HeathcliffsBambi3 – hey you there? X_

_ – hello, yes I'm here. How is everything? X_

_HeathcliffsBambi3 – same as usual, Lyle's driving me crazy, my mom's playing favorites again and Claire's still mad at me! On the plus side my dad came home today and got another inscribed Wuthering Heights hard back for my collection! I'm happy he's home, I've missed him, I missed you to! X _

_ – I miss you as well, but I'm happy we can still talk. I'm sure your sister will get over it eventually, your mom will see your true talents and it's good to know that at least your father is appreciating you, but on the brother issue I'm afraid I'm not so helpful! Sorry X_

_HeathcliffsBambi 3 – I hope your right and its ok on the Lyle front, I'm used to it! I just wish I was more like Claire sometimes; everything just seems to work out and come so easily to her while I work every day just to be appreciated by my mom and not tormented by my classmates! Claire does speak up for me when her friends bully me, but she's not always there and I don't want to always be the victim! I wish I could come back there and see you; at least there I don't feel the need to hide who I am! X_

_ – I hate that fact that you feel all those terrible things Anna, I wish I could change that, I wish I could help and make you see how perfect you are, just being you! And I would like for that one day, to see you again! X _

_HeathcliffsBambi3 just talking to you makes me feel better and I know we will again one day! X_

I smile as I look at the screen, a small white ball of light shining in the palm of my hand "I promise Gabe!"

18 Months Ago: –

I stand in the middle of New York City, standing arm and arm with a mocha skinned Goth girl with bright red hair, brown eyes, wearing heavy black and red make-up "I don't k-know about this C-Chloe, we're s-suppose to stay w-with the group!"

She just rolls her eyes at me and tugs on my arm "come on Annie don't be such a bore, this is an adventure! Besides like Mrs. Humbly is going to miss the Goth and the geek!"

I tilt my head a little at this, knowing she's right. I mean ever since we arrived, no, since the airport the woman's done nothing but moon over her star pupils, meaning the jocks! We're only even here because of our history class; we've been working on the history of New York for the last quarter.

When we stop I see that we're outside an old watch shop "we passed this place a while ago, but you were helping Tray cheat on his check list! I saw it and thought of you!"

I smile as I look at my best friend "t-thanks Chlo!"

"Whatever, listen I'm going to be in that dress store just up the block, I have my cell if you need me, we have and hour before Humbly and others get back to the hotel so that's your time frame!" I smile as she backs away and waves, not really interested in my little hobby, but supporting it none the less.

I smile as I enter the shop, all different manors of clocks hanging from the walls, I spin slowly in awe at the tales the pieces tell me "can I help you?"

I turn then to see a very tall man in a vest and black framed glasses "h-hello and I h-hope so!"

I walk over and pull out a small gold pocket watch "t-this is my g-grandfathers, I was h-hoping you c-could covert it i-into a wrist watch f-for my d-dad's birthday?"

He takes it from my palm and examines the watch carefully "well since it is quite a small timepiece I don't see how that would be a problem, would you like the strap leather or metal?"

"Leather p-please, thank y-you so much!" I can't fight my blush at the cute older man

He smiles down at me "it's no problem, but it will take me about a week to convert it over Miss…?"

"That's fine, me a-and my class are h-here for another t-two weeks! And its Anna, my name is A-Anna Bennet." I smile shyly behind my stray bits of hair, extending my hand politely

His large rough, course hand takes my small soft, doll like one gently, his puppy brown eyes meeting my huge emerald ones "Gabriel, Gabriel Gray!"


	2. A Devolpment!

**_hey all, so i've had a few alert but only one review, that i'm very greatful for, but still if you could review then i promise to keep this story alive!_**

**_this chapter is deadicated to xmxoxoxnxy, my first reviewer! :- i'm so happy that you like the story so much and as for why she stutters, well that will come out at a later date :) thank you so much for your review! Jj X x_**

As I walk to my class I feel someone link my arm and look to see Chloe, her hair long and vibrant red as usual, with her red eye shadow, lipstick, miniskirt and black boots with her black tank top and favorite red leather jacket, smiling down at me, I once asked her what it was with her and red, she said it had a strange calming effect on her "hey Annie, so how's my bestie this fine morning in hell!"

I laugh lightly a small smile never leaving my face "I'm a-awesome and this p-place be dammed b-before it r-ruins my m-mood!"

We turn into Math and she quirks an eyebrow "so I take it you've been chatting to 'him' again!"

"What's t-that supposed to m-mean?" I ask at her slightly accusing tone

We take our seats and she shrugs "nothing, really, hey if it was just some guy you met online then it would mean something, but you've met him, I've met him and he's real, so I'm cool. Hell if you ask me this guy's good for you, every time you talk to him you get into this great 'fuck the world, I'm happy' attitude that I admire as well as encourage!"

I laugh then, pulling out my book, pad and homework "I t-think he's good for me t-to!"

Then as Mr. Daniels walks in we stop talking and start listening to our teacher, but I can't help but remember back to my time in New York, my time with Gabriel…

18 months ago –

After we returned from the statue of liberty Chloe and I once again wondered away from the class, it was too easy for us to leave without being noticed, if I were alone it would offend me, but I have Chloe so it's fine, we notice each other!

As we walk arm in arm, eating our hotdogs and holding shopping bags I laugh "my p-parents are going to w-wonder were the t-time and m-money for all this c-came from!"

She just shrugs with a smile "please, my mom will want to know what she can borrow and why I didn't buy more, and Jake will just find the slightest dent in his wallet and not care! And for god's sake we're in New York Annie, one of the shopping capitals of the world, it would be wrong of us not to shop, un-American even!"

I can't help but laugh as she smiles with a mouth full of hotdog. Chloe's dad died when she was seven, her mom remarried when she was ten to Jake, he's a nice guy I guess, he's just never really around and tries to make up for it with unlimited credit cards, he's kind of rich, and does love Chloe and her mom, Wendy, so I can't fault the guy!

As we walk I find my mind drifting to that repair shop and all those beautiful timepieces, ticking away, not to mention the sweet, really cute watchmaker!

"Annie!" I suddenly snap my head to my best friend

"Talk about a zone out! Where'd that pretty brain of yours run off to?" she asks curiously

I make a semi-awkward giggle "sorry C-Chlo, I was j-just thinking about t-that watch sh-shop, there were some story's t-there!"

She gives a knowing look and nods, she suddenly takes out her purse and hands me a twenty and her gold card "here go to the store and buy yourself something engraved!"

As I go to protest she smiles "don't argue just take them, twenty should be enough for a cab we still have about two hours before everyone heads back to the hotel, I'm going to do more shopping!"

She leans over and kisses me on the cheek "have fun!" and walks off to another store.

I smile as I walk into the store again this time with six bags in toe, I put the bags next to the work table and look towards the large silver sun like wall clock resting on the table, I notice ifs a few minutes fast and gently turn the dial

"Miss Bennet, I didn't expect you, I did tell you that the watch won't be ready until Thursday didn't I?" he asks, unsure of himself

I just give a smile "yes you d-did, I'm sorry, m-my friend and I were s-shopping and then I r-remembered all of y-your beautiful p-pieces, I have a-a slight h-hobby with engraved a-antiques!"

His eyes light up and he walks over "oh, well I don't see many people that are too interested in my timepieces, but your free to look around if you'd like, I'm not sure how many are inscribed though!"

"Thank you s-so much!" I immediately go to the large counter and inspect the vary of watch's there, reading the different inscriptions from different pieces.

I'm not sure how long it's been that we've stayed in relaxed silence, him working on the table and me searching carefully with a happy smile.

"Miss Bennet, if I could ask, why do you have such an inters in engravings?" he asks looking at me in a peculiar pair of glasses

I smile over at him and answer "they t-tell you story's, each w-word revealing why t-the giver wanted the r-recipient to remember t-them and their w-words, whether it be a k-keepsake from a l-lover or a reminder t-that their not a-alone, something to a-always let them k-know that at some p-point in their lives, by someone, they w-were loved!"

A smile breaks out on his face "I never thought of it like that before, that's quite insightful for teenager!"

"My dad s-says I'm mature f-for my age, but my s-sister thinks I'm a-an old woman b-born young!" we share a laugh then

"Well I happen to think you're a sweet girl with an inquisitive and bright mind!" I can't fight my cheesier cat grin and the blush burning my cheeks

Suddenly to door opens and there stands my best friend "Annie! Humbly and the rest of the class got back half an hour ago! She hasn't noticed you gone, or me, but she will if we're not at dinner!"

I panic slightly and nod "oh, right I l-lost track of time, i-ironic I know! Oh, um, C-Chloe this is Gabriel G-Gray, he owns the s-shop, Mr. Gray this is m-my best f-friend Chloe Donnelly!"

She eyes him slightly and gives a wave "nice to meet ya, Annie we got to go!"

I nod then and walk over to the table, Gabriel helping me with my bags "t-thank you for l-letting me look Mr. Gray!"

He hands me my last bag "please Miss Bennet your welcome anytime, it was actually refreshing to have somebody else here."

I nod with my growing blush and wide eyes "does that m-mean I can come b-back tomorrow?"

"As long as you're not getting yourself into trouble, then yes!" he smiles, our eyes meeting and lingering for a moment before Chloe grabs my arm and pulls out of the store

"Bye!" I shout as we rush out and jump a cab back to the hotel

As we sit in the cab Chloe smiles "so… Gabriel seems kind of, cute, don't you think?"

I just shrug in embarrassment and she laughs taking my hand and we share a knowing look that only best friend would understand.

Present Day –

Its lunch, I've been smiling all day and as I pass my sister and her friends on the way to get my food, she smacks one on the arm, Jackie, while they look at me, Jackie obviously said something mean about me, but right now I don't care.

I sit at my usual table waiting for Chloe who's probably just finishing up her lunch time detention for refusing to do gym. The entire school is a buzz with the train wreck from the other week; apparently some girl ran in and saved this guy's life, coming out without any injury's herself!

As I sit I see Jackie and a few of her 'friends' come over, minus my sister "hey loser, so where's your little bodyguard?"

They know that Chloe is the one who stands up for me rather than myself, so I don't answer and instead just grab my back, getting up to leave, only for two of the cheerleaders to block my way

"Where do you think you're going? Hey Piglet I asked you a question!" she grabs my arm harshly turning me to her.

Suddenly she smacks me in the face and I feel the sting of my lip splitting "or c-can't you get the w-words out P-piglet?"

As they laugh I quickly pick up my bag and run away, as I enter the empty girl's bathroom I sob, heavily the mirror looking back at me brokenly and I feel all this anger bubble beneath my skin, before I realize what's happened my fist connects to my reflection. I look to my cut up knuckles as the lights in the room start to flicker, the cuts on my hand glowing white as they heal, I then look to the fractured image of myself only to see my lip glow the same, I smile in shock, it's like they never touched me, my skin flawless once more.

I give a chuckle as I form a while ball light in my repaired hand, the lights dimming on and off as I stare into the light "well isn't this a-an interesting d-development!"

I then throw the ball at the mirror and it explodes into a sea of glass and white fire, I smile as the flames die and the lights of the room turn back to normal "very i-interesting indeed!"


	3. My Sister

Jackie Wilcox saved a fireman? I don't believe it! I mean that girl wouldn't save her own mother, now her straightener's maybe! I sit as I watch her brag about her 'rescue' while just moving my meatballs round the plate, thinking about the Jackie situation and Claire's strange behavior lately, she's been quite and having hushed conversations on her phone, but I've also been thinking about Chloe, should I tell her about me, what would she think "Annie, you with me?"

I snap my head up to my best friend and smile "sorry C-Chloe, I was thinking a-about something, got lost in m-my own l-little world!"

"Well could you take me there with you; I swear if I have to hear about Jackie one more time, I'm going to run into a fire to get away from her!" I laugh at that remark

As Chloe steals one of my meatball's I ask "hey if you h-had a secret, I m-mean a h-huge secret, life changing! W-would you tell m-me?"

"In a heartbeat, Annie your my best friend I tell you everything, no matter what! ...is there something you want to share?" She doesn't blink before answering

I see Claire standing at the lockers talking to Zach, he's my circle, not hers, something's wrong! I look to Chloe and nod "meet m-me at eight t-tonight, our spot!"

With that I stand and walk over to the boy wearing eyeliner "Zach!"

"Hey Anna, how are you?" he smiles

I return that smile as I roll the ends of my wooly jumper round my fingers "Hey, Zach, I-I'm good thanks, I was j-just wondering what you w-were talking about with C-Claire?"

His eyes widen slightly and I can see the wheels in his head turning "she just wanted to get my notes from math!"

I know he's lying, we dated for six months back in middle school, he was my first kiss, my first boyfriend, I know when he's lying because his lip twitches on the right "Z-Zack!"

"I can't Anna, please, I made a promise!" I cross my arms, he realizes that I know something's going on, but I also know that he's a man of his word

"Ok, just… if i-it's something i-important, if s-she's in trouble, you'd let m-me know….r-right?" it's a way of him telling me without divulging Claire's secret

He smiles, putting his hand on my arm "it's nothing like that! She's ok, I swear!"

I nod to that and let him on his way, watching as Claire and Brody flirt across the lockers curiously. We may not get along but she's still my sister!

8 Months Ago –

I stroll down the street of Baltimore New York with a smile, carrying a bag in my hand as I walk through the door of Gray and Sons "Gabriel?"

As I place the bag down, he comes from the back "good day Anna!"

"Hey, I g-got you your u-usual!" I smile while taking the food from the bag

He smiles happily, picking up his sausage baguette and slice of peach pie with a smile "thank you Anna, I don't know what I'll do without you when you leave!"

I lower my head lightly at that, this last week has been the best of my life, Chloe and I would mock Mrs. Humbly and the rest of the class, then sneak away seeing our own version of the sites, breakfast at tiffany's and riding the subway, I then leave her, get lunch and to go see my favorite site, that little watch shop!

"I w-will miss it h-here, a part of me d-doesn't want to go h-home!" we share a sad smile

Taking a seat for our meal "so, anything interesting since yesterday?" he asks sweetly

As the day goes on my cell rings and I look to Gabriel, working on a watch at his desk as I whisper answer "hey D-daddy!"

"My Bambi, how's the trip going?" I hear him ask gleefully while I wave my hand to tell Gabriel I'm taking the call outside and he smiles with a slight nod

"It's g-great, I'm having s-so much fun, C-Chloe's been taking c-care of me!" I reply

I hear him chuckling lightly on the other end "good, I'm glad, so have you made any new friends?"

I look through the window with a sweet smile "yeah, I m-made one!"

Present Date -

The rest of the day passes easily, the Skirts and the Jocks to busy getting ready for the game and bonfire to hassle me.

I smile while Henry runs around my bed. I feel nervous about tonight as I sit in my room getting dressed, my jeans tight on my legs, my shirt loose under my zipped hoodie as I throw my chocolate curls up into a high pony as I hear the ding of my laptop

_Anna? X_

_Hey Gabe, I can't talk long; I'm going to meet Chloe! X_

_Ok, I just wanted to know how your days been? X_

_Ok, Claire's been acting funny, not like herself, I'm worried x_

_I'm sure she's fine; perhaps it's about a boy? X_

_No, Claire doesn't really get crazy over boys. I'm going to tell Chloe something tonight, it's big and I'm scared she won't understand x_

_I'm sure she'll tell you if it's that important! You and Chloe are practically sister's, whatever it is I know she'll support you! X_

_Thanks Gabe, so how has your day been, where are you know? X_

_Your welcome and I'm in Maryland right now, I'm enjoying traveling! X_

_I wish I was there with you, it sounds so wonderful, freeing! I have to go, talk soon? X_

_I promise! Good luck with Claire and Chloe x_

I smile at the screen as I see a flash of yellow, white and red as I snap the lid closed, picking up the fury mammal and quickly place him in his cage as I run after my sibling "C-Claire, wait up!"

She gives me the once over as we meet at the top of the stairs she looks at me with a fake smile "what's up?"

"I'm h-heading to meet C-Chloe, do you w-want a ride t-to the game?" she looks at me curious, Dad got me a car after I passed my driver's ED, the teacher telling him how marvelously well I did, but when Claire crashed the school car during class dad refused to get her one

"Um, sure, thanks Anna!" she smiles as I put on my sneakers and we head out

We get into the red jeep and head over to the game as I ask "so, I s-saw you talking to Z-Zach and Brody t-today."

"So?" she asks blankly

I shrug as we turn the corner "it's just t-that you've been a-acting off l-lately, are you d-dating one of them?"

"That's none of your business, and I'm not off, it's just you!" she rolls her eyes at me and I let out frustrated sigh

As we pull up to the school I look to my sister "your l-lying! Claire I'm y-your sister, you can t-talk to me!"

Something in her snaps and she turns to me "why do you have to act like your all high and mighty all the time? You're just a scared little freak Anna, why would I want to talk to you about anything when you know nothing, your fucking useless!"

She screams at me and I slap her hard across the face before she gets out and storms into the building! As I watch her go I hit my hands against the wheel, well that went well! I let out a heavy sigh as I drive. I stop outside an old abandoned house; I get out looking at the place with apprehension and take a forceful stride up the path

When I walk inside I see the back room light on and walk in, finding Chloe sitting on the pink couch we got at a yard sale for our little hideaway "there you are, I was starting to thing you stood me up!"

I smile to her shyly as I take a step closer "C-Chloe I need you to p-promise me something, w-whatever happens, I'm s-still me!"

"Annie what are you talking about?" she asks confused

I take a seat beside my best friend as she takes my hand "a w-while ago s-something happened to m-me, I d-didn't understand at f-first but after I looked it u-up I found out I've b-been given a gift C-Chloe"

"Annie, sweetie I don't understand what you're talking about!" she says squeezing my hand lightly

I swallow hard and close my eyes before opening them and saying "I h-have something, according to t-the internet it's called L-Light Absorbing and M-Manipulation!"

"So, you're telling me you have…powers?" she gives me a worried look

I raise my free hand and a ball of brilliant light comes forth, Chloe backing up instantly in horror "Don be s-scared!"

I beg to my friend, she looks from the glowing orb to my eyes "Please C-Chloe, you're my b-best friend! I couldn't b-bare it if y-you hated me!"

With that I close my fingers, the light fading to nothing and my closest friend looking to me "I could never… oh my god Annie!"

Our eyes meet and I wait for her to do something anything "you have powers! …this is so cool!"

A grin splits ear to ear across both our faces as we throw our arms around each other and I let out a breath of relief, how could I have ever doubted her?

I wake up the next day with a smile on my face, the smell of pancakes in the air. I sit up and look over to Henry, when I hear the door of the next room shut hard, I take a peek out only to see Claire walking out of her room in her dressing gown, but her feet are covered in mud! I follow her to the stairs, just after dad lectures her I walk up, only for her to sit on the steps and sob, not noticing me

"Claire?" I ask taking a seat beside my distraught twin

Within a moment her arms are around me as she cry's "oh god Anna!"

I hold my sister close, burying my fingers in her hair, all my anger for her vanished and replaced with fear and concern "its ok, I'm h-here, Claire, t-tell me what happened!"


	4. The First

_**hey hey thanks so muc for the amazing reviews! please keep them comeing for the story to keep going! this chapter is for xmxoxoxnxy i really hope you like it! let me know JJ X x**_

I watch my sister as she talks to Jackie and 'him', my anger flowing, bubbling just beneath my blank expression. After I found her on the stairs I took her back to her room and just held her while she sobbed, incoherent sentences I managed to weave together such as 'I trusted him' and 'how could he try to…' that and her tears where enough for information, Brody Mitchum raped, or at least tried to rape my sister!

"Hey Annie… are you ok?" I don't look to my friend, who's still thrilled after discovering my powers

I watch as Brody basically legs it after seeing Claire my eyes meet that of my sister's and I answer "no C-Chloe, I'm not!"

I sit in the library during lunch, having told Chloe I'm late on an assignment, but I just sit in the far corner of the computers section

_Gabe, are you there? I really need your help! X_

…_.. I'm here Anna, what's wrong? You don't usually talk to me during school hours X_

_Something's happened; I don't know what to do! I found out a guy in my school nearly raped a friend of mine; I can't stop thinking about it! I want him to pay, but the girl won't tell anyone so it would be my word against his! What should I do? X_

_Oh my god, that's disgusting! I'm sorry to have to tell you this Anna but the world isn't fair, its cruel and unjust, people have a tendency to get away with horrific things!... if you want any kind of justice, you might just have to get it for yourself! X_

…_. Do you think that's the right way? X_

_Sometimes it's the only way! X_

I read over my friend's words, he's right . . . sometimes justice has to come from your own hands!

_I suppose your right; I can't let him get away with this! I won't! Thank you Gabe, I really am glad I have you to talk to, if I'd told Chloe she's have pestered me for answers! X_

_I'm your friend Anna, that's what I'm here for! Oh, by the way how did it go last night with Chloe? X_

_It went well, as always you were right, she understood! Thanks again, I have to go now x_

_Alright, just remember to be careful, scum like that need to be punished; you're doing nothing wrong Anna, not a thing! X_

I smile at that and log out as I stand with a smile on my face; Brody won't know what hit him!

As I walk along the hall I see Lori Trammel looking at Claire who's just spaced out, I've heard about Lori, she's meant to be this big slut, but I've never seen her with anyone in that way, ever, hell she even dresses more like me than that tramp Jackie! She's not exactly part of my circle, she's not part of Claire's either, her eyes are filled with sorrow as she watches my sister… where exactly did those rumors come from?

As I walk down the hall I see her make a quick walk over to my blonde counterpart, my mind drifts to what Gabriel said, he seems different lately, the last few months even but the things he says seem to sink in, he's right, he's always right!

18 Months Ago –

I sit in the shop watching my friend work with a smile "you m-must have the p-patience of a saint, I m-mean with t-the time that goes into o-one watch!"

"I suppose, taking each part and placing them into the precise order… it takes great care!" he smiles at me sweetly through his multi-lensed spectacles

"I go h-home on Saturday, just t-three days! Seems l-like times flown by… I d-don't want to go b-back, I'm happy h-here, with Chloe… and y-you!" I duck my head shyly

He raises his eyes to look at me, a slight blush on his face "I will miss you Anna, I've been glad to have you around, someone to talk to!"

My heart breaks at the thought of never seeing him again "we will k-keep in touch… wont w-we?"

"Of cause we will, of course! Why would I want to lose such a good friend?" he smiles taking my hand, but his face falls slightly at my sad smile, a tear rolling down my cheek I hadn't noticed

He reaches up, his rough hand gently wipes it away and I can't help but close my eyes at the feeling of his skin on mine "oh Anna…"

I fail to hold back my tears while he pulls me to his lean chest, holding me in a comforting embrace "don't cry Anna, please… please don't cry!"

I look up into his beautiful brown eyes, his glasses discarded on the table "I don't w-want to go back! T-they just make f-fun of me, my m-mom doesn't l-like me, my dad's n-never there, my brothers o-oblivious and my s-sister hates m-me! I want t-to stay here w-with you!"

I feel his hand cup the back of my head, rubbing a spot in my hair and the other squeezing my waist slightly "I wish you could stay to, but you have to go home, things will get better though, we'll see each other again, I swear!"

I close my eyes taking in the feel of him against me, holding me, he smells of rain washed air and peaches. I feel safe, happy like I belong here… in the watchmakers arms!

Present Day –

I look in the bathroom mirror; they haven't replaced the shattered one yet as I see my dark locks trace my face, my emerald eyes unyielding and burning fire; I'm lingering behind, Chloe has called me six times already, I just text her to say I'm giving Claire a ride home, she's been bugging me all day! I can't tell her, it's not my secret to share! I just stay to keep an eye on Claire… and Brody.

I walk to the car park, giggling my keys lightly as I walk, that's when I see it… Claire getting into Brody's car, is she insane?

I run to my jeep and quickly follow them; if he touches her I'll destroy the fucker! As I seem to catch them the car races down the freeway! What the hell is she doing?

As I pursue them I lose sight of the red blur, but not 30 seconds later I see the car connected to a wall, I skid to a stop and rush out of the car

"CLAIRE!" I scream as I run to the wreck, only for it to explode and I fall to my knees and sob, that is until I see s figure in white and red pulling a body across the ground, she falls, blood coming from her mouth while I run to her.

Our eyes meet as take my terrified sister in my arms, holding her to me as sirens echo around us, my tears falling heavily, not Claire, not my sister! I hold her hand all the way to the hospital, but after we arrive they take her away and I shakily take out my cell and press speed dial two "hey Bambi, you on your way home?"

"D-daddy… there's been an a-accident!" I sob into the phone, less than twenty minutes later him and Lyle are here, mom heading straight back from her contest with Mr. Muggles, they pull me into a group hug as the doctor comes out telling us how my sister is a miracle, as she seems to be completely uninjured but their keeping her overnight just too be sure!

We wait to go into her room, dad first, Lyle doesn't let go of my hand for even a moment! I see doctor and nurses rushing round Brody as he lies on one of the beds, it's his fault, he did all this!

My anger roars and I glare to the room "I'm g-going to get some c-coffee, you want a-anything?"

My brother just shakes his head mournfully, still so full of concern for our sibling. As I stand next to the coffee machine I lean my head against it, she's ok Anna, that's what matters… but she's not ok, she may never be ok again! I walk back to where I'd left my brother "I'm going to the bathroom!" he sighs and squeezes my hand as he passes.

I can't help but let my gaze fall on the boy I hate, his room just up the halls from Claire, now empty. He's all strapped and plastered up! I abandon my coffee on the seat and follow my feet as they casually walk over to his room.

"h-hello Brody!" I say vacantly while drawing the curtain

His eyes look to me and he scoffs "I thought it was just you, but your whole families fucking freaks! My dad's a lawyer and by the time he's through with you nut-jobs you'll be whoring yourselves to eat off the streets!"

I take a seat beside him and ask "Done? ... Good! I know what you did Brody, or at least tried to do to my sister, my twin! I wonder how many others there's been? How many girls have you raped, or do you not keep count? ...you're nothing, scum and people like you need to be punished for your crimes, one way or another!"

He looks at me wide eyed at my blank expression as I snatch away the call button discretely "what happened to your stutter?"

I can't help but smile "that's just another thing you'll never know… like what tomorrow will be like!"

I quickly cover his mouth as he realizes his call buttons on the floor and goes to scream, I lean in as my hands covering his mouth glow white "are you scared Brody, like Claire was? Don't worry… I promise it'll hurt!"

He tried and fails to scream as my hands glow brighter, not detecting my eyes glowing with them!

I sit at my sister's bedside, she's asleep, peacefully, and I'm leaning on my father's shoulder as Lyle comes in "Dad!"

Suddenly we sprint up into the hallway, looking down to Brody's bedside, he'd been screaming incoherently for the last hour, about a minute after I left his room had the cries of agony echoed the halls, but now a flood of doctors are at his bedside sigh after using the paddles for a third time… nothing! A doctor comes out to inform his parents, he's telling them how his organs just seemed to shut down, one after the other, liquefying! My heart goes out to them, but I did nothing wrong; he brought it on himself!

I turn away "I'm g-going to get s-some air!" and head out of the hospital.

Once outside I lean on the railing, taking in a deep breath, I did it I killed him! I take out my cell and press speed dial one, holding it to my ear, when I hear a click telling me the phones been answered I let out a heavy sigh as I say "I need you, Claire she…she was in an accident, she's ok but I… I did something, I used my ability on the guy in the car with her… he's dead! I killed him, I just… I'm not sure what to do next! I need you!"

I hear a faint breathing down the line at this information "it's ok, I'm coming, don't be scared! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

I close my eyes and let out a breath of relief, my heartbeat calming "thank you Sylar!"


	5. ready

I sit in my room, Henry in my hand as I watch a car pull up, a blonde couple set out and I sigh heavily. After we came home from the hospital things have been different, Claire started hanging out with Zach openly, but someone had wrote 'murderer' on her locker, I knew it was Jackie so I wrote 'whore' on hers in permanent bubble written ink! Claire and dad have gotten closer it seems, but for me things are still basically the same!

After I killed Brody I expected… I'm not sure, a mob, jail, something along those lines, but nothing… the world just keeps spinning and is now a slightly better place. I feel a sense of accomplishment, and a lingering thrill whenever the rapists name!

Claire has grown more curious of late, it's been barely a week and she's convinced are parents to find our biological ones… as I look down to are 'bio-parents' as Claire's dubbed them, I can't say I think much of the people.

"Anna, sweetie do you want to come down?" I sigh at my mother's voice, placing Henry on my shoulder as I make my way down stairs

They seem nice I suppose as we sit and Claire riddles them with questions, the man, my Father, looks to me and asks "Anna… do you have any questions?"

All eyes are on me as I pet Henry "No, you d-didn't want us, I d-don't really care!"

"Anna!" Claire grits beside me and I roll my eyes

"I'm here b-because you wanted t-to meet them, but really… I have a m-mom and d-dad, I don't need another p-pair, so c-could care less!" she looks at me wide eyed as I stand and leave the room, looking into my dad's study to see him and my mom smiling at me as I walk back up to my room

I lay limply on my bed with my eyes closed, not bothering to see the 'bio-parents' as they leave, their so… normal! I feel rather insulted by them just being that way… I thought they would be like me, but they're not anything! I feel my eye's become heavy as the fur ball resting on my stomach stretches and I drift off to a memory… a sweet memory…

11 months ago-

I sit in the old house that Chloe and I share as our personal hide out, my phone to my ear as I lay on the couch "can I o-open it now?"

"Are you alone?" the deep voice asks

I nod and I answer "yes!" excitedly

He chuckles on the other end at my gleeful tone "then I guess you can open it!"

I quickly put the phone on speaker as I turn my attention to a package that arrived this morning with strict instructions not to open until completely alone and he was on the line with me. I rip open the packaging and find a book called 'Advanced Evolution' and a small blue box. I open the small box and gasp slightly at the sight, there in the box is a white gold charm bracelet with four pacific charms, a small closed book, a pixie, a diamond star and lastly a small delicate silver caged watch that ticks lightly. As I pick it up I feel the inscription on the watch piece and turn it gently 'My Anna, we have all the time in the world, G x'

I wipe at my eyes silently "oh Gabe it's b-beautiful!"

"I knew you'd love it!" he shouts happily down the phone

As I put it on I smile, but looking to the book I question "w-what's this f-for?"

"… well you see I was approached by this doctor with wrote the book, he thinks I may have an ability like in this book… I just… I thought you'd like to read it before thinking I've gone crazy!" he mutters out the last nervously

I smile to the phone as I sob happily "Thank y-you Gabe!"

"Happy Birthday… my Anna!" I hear him smile down the phone

Present day –

My eyes snap open at a bell like noise and I glare slightly out the window, wondering where the sun went, I hear the bell again and pull my phone from my pocket

_2 New Message(s) _

_Chloe – hey Annie, so how did meeting the birth people go? TB x x_

_Gabriel – Anna, it's nearly time, be ready! X _

I smile at both messages as I start texting back

_To – Chloe – fine, I don't really care for them! Meet me at our spot, bring beer, I want to blow something up! X x_

_To – Gabriel – I will be, promise, I won't let you down! I can't wait to see you again! X_

I jump up and throw on some clean clothes as I check the time on my bracelet, not even nine yet!

"I'm g-going to Chloe's!" I shout as I pick up my keys and a packet of chips from the kitchen counter

Mom barely moves as she washes the dishes from the dinner I missed "ok sweetie, be back by eleven! I put you dinner in the microwave!"

I smile to her as I head out to my car, as I drive down the road, I turn the dial on the radio and relish in the lyrics

"…_You cut me open and I keep, keep bleeding in love… you cut me open and its draining all of me, I find it hard to believe I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see! I don't care what they say I'm in love with you"_

I smile as another memory hits me, when Gabriel first trusted me with his secret!

11 Months Ago –

I wake groggily to the sound of my cell on my beside table, I reach out to grab it in the dark, failing the first few grabs then bringing it to my ear "um… Hello?"

"Anna, Anna I… I need to talk to you! You're the only one I can trust!" I suddenly shoot up at the panicked voice

"Gabriel? W-What is it, what's w-wrong?" I ask concerned for my friend

I hear his heavy breaths on the other side of the phone "Anna, I… I can do things, I see things, how they work and I… I killed a man, no two men! I had to, I needed to; they had ability's; just like in the book I sent you! I… I don't know what's happening to me!"

"Oh, g-god! ...I… I-it's ok! Hey i-I'm here!" I say because what else can I say, do I turn him in, this sweet man, my friend!

"I feel like I'm becoming someone else! I need you Anna; I need you to tell me I'm still me!" he begs and I can't help but feel for him

This is Gabriel for god's sake, it's not his fault, whatever this is it's not his fault! "of course y-you are, you're my f-friend, my G-Gabriel!"

I hear him let out a breath of relief, his voice turning strangely calm "Anna, do you trust me?"

"With m-my life!" I answer before thinking

I hear what I think is a chuckle, but that can't be right "are you still my Anna? Even after what I just told you?"

I don't blink as I answer instantly "always G-Gabriel, I'll always b-be your Anna!"

The lines quite for a moment "do you promise me Anna; promise not to tell anyone, even Chloe, promise?"

"I promise!" I nearly shout in the dead of night

I'm met again by a heart wrenching silence "G-Gabriel?"

"I have another name now Anna, for this new part of me! Call me it, say it Anna… call me Sylar!" his voice is deep and enchanting, with a confidence that's been slowly growing

"Sylar, your S-Sylar!" I whisper obediently

"Good girl Anna… go back to sleep, and remember you and me have no secrets! Ok?" I more orders than asks, but I still beam at him small praise

I nod and yarn "no s-secrets! Goodnight G…Sylar!"

As I lay my head back to the pillow, my eyes suddenly so heavy I hear him whisper "good night… MY Anna!"

Present Day –

I walk into the house and smile at Chloe sipping at her beer and I send a light ball to an empty bottle, making it explode with white fire "D-don't drink t-them all!"

She smiles and hands one to me as I open the chips and take a seat beside her "that's bad huh?"

"it w-wasn't bad just… pointless! These p-people mean as little to me as I d-do to them!" I say taking a swig of my beer with a smile as my phone bells

"That'll be your boyfriend!" Chloe smiles and I laugh, checking my cell

_1 New Message_

_Dad – where are you Bambi? Come home and help your sister with this banner please! _

I scoff and delete the message as I stuff my mouth with chips "not the boyfriend then!"

I wash down the snack with a swig of beer and shake my head "he's n-not my boyfriend! And no it w-wasn't!"

She just smiles to me as I blow up another empty bottle "whatever you say sugar!"

And I just shake my head, taking another swig of my beer

Later that night I walk into the house, ten minutes early for curfew, but as I see the drying banner on the floor I also see my dad leaning on the door to his study "Anna, I asked you to come home and help your sister!"

I look at him and shout angrily in my lightly buzzed state "w-why should I? What makes Claire s-so special that I h-have to drop my life f-for her!"

He takes a step closer and says "I'm not asking you to drop your life, just be courteous of your sister that's all!"

I roll my eyes at that "yeah right, b-because Claire is s-so fucking perfect! I had to miss my s-spelling bee to go to her b-ballet audition! I'm the one w-who had to leave my p-piano lessons so she c-could get a new wardrobe! I g-give up everything for her, m-mom doesn't even like m-me and your n-never here to notice a-anything!"

He looks at me wide eyes "Bambi…"

But I just look at him with fiery eyes "don't Bambi me! I'm n-not a fucking child and I'll n-never be your perfect Claire! I hate you, I h-hate all of you!" I say running up the stairs to my room, slamming the door shut and throwing things from their places to the floor and fall against my door, letting the tears flow. He didn't even notice the smell of beer, my slurred words… because I'm not his Claire-Bear!

I raise my phone to my ear as I weep, there are two people I want to call; the first is my loyal friend and crush, the second my personal savior and villain, they just happen to be the same man. As he answers the phone I sob with anger "Gabe…Sylar… I'm ready!" and then snap the phone closed, so this is it… let the games begin!


	6. He's Here

It's the day before the homecoming game, I feel prepared for what's to come and I'm not sure what else I feel really, excited, scared and free? It's a big mix in here and I don't understand most of it, but I can feel my heart pumping. He told me that he'd be here soon…

As l walk into school I look for my red haired friend and smile brightly when I see her "Chloe!"

She turns to me with a smile as I run to her with a big hug "hey Annie, what's got you so happy?"

"I'm just h-happy is all!" I say as we link arms and walk to class, we spend the day taking pictures on my cell and laughing, ignoring the snide comments thrown our way. It's a good day, a good goodbye…

It's just before lunch and I sit in French thinking about how all this started, my ability!

Six Months Ago –

I sit on the floor of the bathroom, giving Henry his bath when the door opens, the sound of giggling passes, Jackie and Claire sending cold gazes at me as they go by, I just shake my head at them, I don't really need their shit! I'm not happy about the things I've learnt, Gabriel was dating some blonde who apparently saved his life… yeah, I hated her already, plus what he told me he'd done had been weighing down on me, he killed people! I was still trying to rap my head around it.

I'd never tell anyone, I promised! Besides it's not like it was anyone I care about and I know he must have a good reason!

I smile as I dry Henry and carry him down the hall only to stop at the mention of my name outside my sister's door "that girl is such a loser! I can barely believe she's related to you!"

"Come on Jackie, she's still my sister!" Claire halfheartedly defends me

I hear the other girl scoff "yeah I know, my heart totally breaks for you! I mean theirs you, blonde, pretty, preppy cheerleader then there's… the geeky, freakish nobody you call a twin! It's fucking crazy!"

I expect my sister to do something, say something, but instead I just hear her laugh lightly, that sound enrages me and I storm off to my room, putting Henry in his cages and tearing from the house, into my car and just drive…

It's been a good fifteen minutes when I pull up to the old bridge Claire and I used to visit as kids, back when we were friends. I slam the door of the car as I take a step out and scream into the voiceless desert but then as I suddenly kick a stray piece of debris it flies off with a large white light, burning the metal to nothing and the white fire dying in the sand.

I stand looking wide eyed at the lingering smoke, the only evidence of what just happened. I look down to my hands in confusion "what the…?"

As I raise my hand a ball of white light comes forth, I go to drop it instantly, thinking it'll burn, but I sent it flying over to a large rock that shatters on impact

I back away and into my car, wanting as much distance between me and that place as possible. When I get home I spend a good ten minutes pacing, until I realize I'm playing with my bracelet and my eyes snap to my book shelf. I run over and yank out the book that was sent to me for my birthday, my friend's confession rolling around inside my head as I read chapter after chapter.

While reading I hear some noise and panic coming from Claire's room "Anna you're sisters cut her hand we're going the hospital!" I hear my mother call

I don't bother responding as I read into a chapter 'Light Absorption and Manipulation' once I finish reading I pick up my phone and send a text

_Gabriel – I have an ability! X_

Present Day –

Chloe and I are linking arms as we walk out into the quad only to see all the people there cheering and clapping. Chloe turns to one of the film geeks Kenny and asks "hey what's going on?"

"Hey Chloe, Anna, Claire Bennet's just been announced homecoming queen!" he says happily and goes back to clapping

I look around, her relationship with Zach has turned my entire circle to her… she's taken my friends, no, it's not fair! I quickly storm off to the other end of the quad "Anna!"

My best friend calls after me but I quickly run behind the science building and punch the wall repeatedly "IhateherIhateher! I. HATE. HER!" suddenly my back is pinned to the wall and a bright smile shines down on me

"Hello Anna!" those big brown eyes gazing down at me, I quickly jump up into his arms

"Gabe!" I smile into his neck, his light stubble grazing my cheek

As we part slightly I take in his new appearance, his hair longer and gelled back rather than to the side, his stubble highlighting his open eyes, wearing a blank trench coat, button shirt and jeans with a pair of sneakers.

He gives me a toothy grin, takes my hand as he watches it heal "let's get out of here!"

He looks around slightly before we take a gentle jog away from the school. We walk hand in hand down the road as he explains "I would have been here sooner but I had a little 'trouble'!"

I look up at him with a smile I can't fight "you came for me; I still can't believe you're really here!"

"I told you I'd come didn't I Anna, I promised! ...come on; let's go back to my place, where we can talk!" he smiles, tilting his head down to me and I give a firm nod

We reach his place, an old motel and I smile as he opens the door, gesturing for me to go in and I do, not noticing as he locks the door after him "this place is a dump!" I say honestly

He chuckles and nods, taking off his coat "yes it is, but it's only for tonight!"

I stand in the middle of the room as he raps his arms around me from behind, his stubble sliding along my cheek, lips grazing my ear and breath warm, sending a shiver down my spine as he asks "are you ready Anna? There's no going back!"

I close my eyes and rest against his firm frame behind me "I'm ready… I have been ready for days! I'm… scared a little."

I feel his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt "that's natural, I mean you're leaving behind everything you've ever known, they probably even … it's only natural to be afraid!"

I let out a breath at his words "do you trust me Anna?"

"With my life!" I answer earnestly

He turn me in his arms, arms that feel so strong and safe around me he smells the same, like rain washed air, but instead of peaches there's a coppery hint, lingering ever so lightly around him. I open my eyes to see his beautiful chocolate pool's "I missed you so much!"

He smiles down at me happily "I missed you to, my Anna!... I got you a present!"

He backs away slowly and picks up a pink bag from the table in the crappy kitchen section, he hands it to me and I look inside excitedly "well, there's the bathroom! Go try it!"

I jump up and give him a hug before sprinting to the restroom. After getting changed I look into the mirror of the bathroom, I'm now in a slightly baggy nightshirt, the left shoulder falling off my creamy skin a little, with a large English flag painted messily in the right corner and a matching pair of boy shorts.

I walk out of the room to see Sylar sitting on the bed, he smiles when he sees me "do you like it?"

I nod timidly, looking at the floor and moving a piece of hair from my face "hey now, don't shy away!"

I hear his footsteps until I see his sneakers, one hand touching my bare shoulder lightly, his thumb rubbing against my skin, the other lifting my chin up so I look into his eyes, his face inches from mine "Anna you… are beautiful, you're perfect! You don't ever need to hide that, especially not from me!"

I bite my lip slightly as his thumb starts tracing my bottom lip, his eyes locked on it, he never acted like this with me before, over time some of our chats and texts had become more what some would call 'inappropriate' but I never felt this intense, my skin on fire as he touches me.

"Say it Anna… say it!" he asks in a deep, hoarse voice, leaning into me

I lean into his touch, relishing on the feel of him so close to me, I've had dreams like this, where he looked at me in this way, but never had anything to compare it to, safe to say no dream could compare "Sylar… please!"

The corner of his mouth twitches at my begging, never taking his eyes off my lips "again!"

I lean up so our mouths nearly graze "Sylar…Sylar please jus…" but he swallows what left of my sentence as his lips crash onto mine.

I feel his arm slip round my waist, pulling me flush against him, his hand holding the back of my skull in place as his tongue traces my lip, asking for entrance. I stumble a tad into the kiss, my eyes falling closed and unsure what to do with my hands, yes I've kissed before…never said I was good at it! So I just mimic him, caressing one hand in his hair, stroking his jaw lightly, the other goes to his hip, but as I stumble again I clutch his shirt, tugging it to me.

I feel him smile into the kiss as then pulls back slightly and smiles down at me, brushing my hair from my face "just… perfect!"

I beam up at him and then feel a slight quiver in my bones "will… will it hurt?"

"Of course it will! it'll hurt but after a while it'll get better, I promise!" he says cupping my face gently, his chocolate pool taking my breath away!

I smile up at him and nod firmly "ok, I'm ready!"

"That's my girl!" he smirks pulling me into his chest

I breathe him in and feel him close to me with a content smile as he plays with the top of my hair "we'll leave tomorrow night, after I kill the Wilcox girl!"

I close my eyes and beam happily, because I'm running away with my watchmaker!


End file.
